A series of unfortunate events
by xxRikkexx1
Summary: Oneshot! Mrs. Knight was standing in the police station. Arms crossed and a furious glint in her eyes! She let her gaze wander slowly past the four boys, giving each one a stern stare that made them sink farther back in their chairs. "You boys have some serious explaining to do!" Warning: Swearing, police brutality, underage drinking and whump. Of course ;P Have fun :D


**A/N: A VERY ill-fated day is about to knock the boys down. Pure fun! Be warned: swear words, police brutality, underage drinking and whump. Hey, it's me writing – of course there will be whump in some form o.O Aarh, I'm totally postponing the long, new fanfic I'm working on by doing these one-shots! But what the heck, these are SO fun to do :D Read and review, pretty please **

**Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own Big Time Rush… **

* * *

Mrs. Knight was standing in the police station. Arms crossed and a furious glint in her eyes! She let her gaze wander slowly past the four boys, giving each one a stern stare that made them sink farther back in their chairs.

"You boys have some serious explaining to do!" she boomed and looked at Kendall with a raised eyebrow.

The four boys cleared their throats and looked at each other. Where should they begin…

x-x

…Kendall was sprawled out on his bed snoring loudly. A bit of spittle was slowly making its way down his chin.

Carlos entered the room, looking deviously at his sleeping friend. James and Logan weren't far behind and peered over Carlos' shoulder. The Latino gently opened the bottle of hot sauce and dipped the spoon. He carefully dabbed the hot sauce onto Kendall's lips and a giggle escaped him. Kendall stirred, and the other three guys quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door. It only took a few seconds before the scream echoed through 2J.

"AAAAARRGGGH!" Kendall yelled in a pained voice.

He threw open the door and almost fell into the living room, where Carlos, James and Logan were waiting, roaring with laughter. Kendall was bouncing off of the walls, his eyes watering and lips burning.

"AAARGH…OOOW! Water…water!"

Logan handed him the glass of water, already poured. He immediately gulped down the cold liquid. It didn't put out the fire on his lips though, and he thankfully grabbed the soaked towel James was holding and pressed it against his mouth.

Five minutes later the burning sensation had almost disappeared and he was staring at his, supposed, friends with murder in his eyes.

"What the hell, guys!" he yelled indignantly.

"Haha, pwned!" Carlos laughed.

"Dude", James interrupted "we finally got you back. Just quit sulking, man, you're just mad that _we_ finally succeded in pranking _you_!" James threw Kendall a dazzling smile and straightened his already perfect hair.

Kendall snorted. Maybe James was right, but that didn't make the prank funny!

"Come on guys" Logan started, "let's get some breakfast and get to the pool. I can feel it's gonna be a great day."

x-x

Carlos, James and Logan were at the door with their towels around their shoulders.

"Just go guys I'll be there in a sec." Kendall said and smiled.

The other guys shrugged and left the apartment.

x-x

"Oho" thought Kendall "just you wait guys, I'll so get you back!"

He grabbed the bottle of vinegar and stored it in his bag. Then he left 2J as well, and quickly reached his friends by the elevator.

"Just needed my sun glasses" Kendall explained and put the glasses on, hiding his devilish expression.

x-x

As always the sun was shining and the pool was surrounded by girls in bikinis. Katie and Kyle were sitting at a table talking and munching fruit smackers, and Jo and Camille were both reading scripts trying to memorize their lines.

After relaxing in the pool for a while the boys decided to chill in the loungers. Carlos pulled out a comic and James and Logan started putting on sunscreen.

"Hey, do you guys wanna get smoothies?" Kendall asked innocently and looked at his friends.

"Sure, that'd be great" Logan answered, suddenly feeling quite thirsty.

Carlos and James nodded as well, and Kendall volunteered to get the drinks.

x-x

He put down the four smoothies on a table in the lobby at the Palm Woods and pulled out the vinegar. Then he poured it in abundance down three of the smoothies, and made sure to mark the one without the extra flavor. Kendall snickered to himself and was about to walk to the pool, when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Kendall spun around trying to look innocent.

"What did you just put in those smoothies?" Jo demanded. Her hands rested on her slender hips, and she threw Kendall a threatening, yet playful, look.

"Whaaat…" Kendall croaked nervously in a high pitched voice "you…I…what…nothing!"

"Seriously, you are the worst liar on the planet!" Jo smiled, "and that's why I love you."

Kendall exhaled and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Fine" Jo continued "as long as it's not for me, I won't tell". She walked away.

Kendall handed the smoothies to the guys and sat down on the lounger. He slurped down some of his own drink, and looked at the others with a devious glint in his emerald eyes. Just as they were about to drink, the Jennifers appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, I could so drink a smoothie right now" blonde Jennifer purred and fluttered her eyelashes. The two other girls copied her, sending Carlos, James and Logan their most charming smiles. James looked at Carlos who looked at Logan and they shrugged. They all handed their smoothies over to the girls, and Kendall smiled to himself. This would be priceless.

At the same time the Jennifers took a great gulp of smoothie. Their faces contorted from the foul taste, and as if they were all being controlled by one brain they threw the pink smoothies on the ground. With all their might the Jennifers slapped the boys who had handed over their smoothies. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Carlos took a step back from the slap and fell into the pool, James shook his head and tried to focus while a girlish "Ow, watch The Face" escaped him and Logan spun around from the force of the smack, just to get slapped on the other cheek by Camille, who demanded to know why he had given his smoothie to another girl.

Now it was Kendall's turn to roar with laughter. He got on his feet and helped Carlos out of the pool.

"Haha" he yelled "who got pwned now?!"

Carlos squirted out some pool water and scowled at Kendall.

"Uncool, bro" he spat.

James had pulled out both the mirror and his lucky comb and was straightening his hair with a concerned look in his eyes. He had a bright red handprint on one side of the face.

Logan turned towards his friends, his eyes almost spinning in his head from being smacked around.

"Oww!" he stated, rubbing his red cheeks.

James threw him a sideways glare.

"Well at least you match" he said and whipped out the mirror again to check out his sole red cheek.

The Jennifers were now turning their attention to Kendall. Suddenly he wasn't feeling very confident. The blonde Jennifer raised an eyebrow and poked Kendall in the chest.

"You _knew_ there was something wrong with these smoothies?" she asked, sounding furious.

"Uhm" was all that Kendall could muster at first. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Both Carlos, James, Logan and Camille were looking at him. The guys had already started smiling.

"Well" Kendall continued "it was… I didn't… uhm."

"Humf" the blonde Jennifer sneered before she slapped Kendall.

His head hadn't even snapped all the way to the side, before the next slap hit his other cheek.

"One more" the last Jennifer said in a sing-song voice and raised her hand.

Kendall prepared himself for what was coming and squinted. SMACK!

He rubbed his red cheeks. "Ow" he mumbled "let's call it even then. No more pranks today!" The other boys nodded in agreement.

Camille tilted her head and smiled at Kendall.

"Yeah" she mocked "karma's a bitch."

x-x

Carlos was tapping his feet on the floor as the boys were playing videogames.

"Guys, can't we do something else? I wanna go outside."

James threw the controller on the table.

"I don't wanna play anymore, anyways. Let's go skate."

Both Logan and Kendall nodded. They hadn't been at the skate park in a while.

x-x

"Woo hoo!" Carlos screamed as he rolled down the skate ramp. The wind felt great as it whipped the boys gently in their faces when their speed increased. This was the life! A stereo with speakers on the max, playing "Big shots" by Eyedea and Abilities – Tony Hawk style, good friends and skateboarding! Carlos tapped his helmet as he skated past James and Kendall and let two fingers form the V for peace.

"Come on Litos" James yelled "Logan's gonna do his trick".

Carlos quit the ramp and went to the fly-out where the other guys were waiting. Logan placed his board underneath the fly-out and readied himself. He breathed in a few times before he did a back flip off of the fly-out, landed on his skateboard and quickly bent his knees to find his balance. He didn't fall and quickly flipped around on the board, so he could see where he was going. As he was rolling down the pavement, he raised his arms in triumph - he had never done this successfully in the first attempt.

"Yeah, Logaaan!" Kendall yelled "way to go bro."

x-x

A few moments later a police car pulled over next to the railed part of the park, where the guys were doing grind tricks.

Kendall looked at James who threw him a nervous glance. Logan felt his pulse accelerate as the car stopped. All the boys flipped up their boards and sat down on the rail. Kendall started whistling.

Two cops got out of the car. One rather small, but with huge biceps, pretty much resembling Jean Claude van Damme, the other the size of Mike Tyson!

"You guys skatin'?" The Tyson cop asked and furrowed his brow. He looked angrily at Carlos, who chewed a piece of gum frantically.

"Does it _look_ like we're skating to you?" Kendall asked sarcastically. Logan felt the pit of his stomach churn.

Tyson's nostrils flared and he pointed at Kendall.

"Don't get smart with me, kid!"

James sighed audibly and sent Kendall an understanding glance. There was nothing new in the police harassing skaters. By definition all skaters apparently were smart-ass, petty thugs who needed to be shipped off to reform school! Oh, and clearly they all smoked tons of weed as well! Both, very good reasons for the police to check up on the skater kids in the area. They might just get a catch!

The Tyson cop grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" James asked indignantly.

"Don't provoke me, okay!" Tyson rasped.

"For fuck's sake" Carlos interrupted "he didn't do anything, dude!"

Some of the other skaters were now watching the drama unfold, and Kendall felt the anger stir further in his chest. Holy crap, the cops could be such pigs sometimes!

Kendall grabbed his almost empty soda and took a sip, making as much slurping noise as possible while eyeing the cops. They glared back at him and the small one cracked his knuckles.

"We didn't do anything" Kendall said with emphasis "why can't you just leave us alone?"

"Are you trying to prevent the police from doing their job?" the small cop asked and stepped in front of Kendall.

"Jesus Christ" Kendall mumbled, and then continued somewhat louder "no I'm not. You can just fuck off and do your job wherever you're needed…"

Seconds later Kendall was on his stomach with a foot clamped on his neck and one of his cheeks in the pavement. He could hear James moan, and assumed, he too, had his face in the dirt.

"Bad move guys" the Tyson cop sneered and smacked James in the back of the head.

Van Damme-cop clasped cuffs on Kendall and left him on the ground, swearing furiously. Then the cop grabbed Carlos by the scruff of his neck and yanked him to his feet. He pulled him to the car and slammed him down on the hood. Carlos whimpered.

"Just gonna do a drug search here" the small cop said grimly and started checking Carlos' pockets. He didn't find anything though and instead he grabbed Logan and made him go through the same thing. Logan didn't say anything, and just let the cop do whatever he wanted. He always more or less froze in situations like this, being rather scared of authorities.

Meanwhile Tyson was searching James and pulled out a small bag of pills from one of his pockets.

"What have we got here?" the cop asked triumphantly.

James sighed.

"They're breath mints, you idiot!"

Tyson chucked a pill in his mouth, and looked quite disappointed as the truth dawned on him. They really were breath mints!

"No one calls me an idiot, punk."

He thunked James in the head before he grabbed his ear and pulled him to his feet.

"AAARH, OWW!" James' ear burned, and as soon as the cop let go of him he started rubbing it to get the pain to go away.

James quickly sat down next to Carlos and Logan, realizing that it probably wouldn't help Kendall being obstinate. Instead he tried to straighten his hair after the rough treatment.

Kendall was still on the ground swearing. His wrists were pained from the cuffs, and the anger in his chest was slowly fading being replaced by the fear of being arrested and having to face his mom.

The huge, mean cop leaned over Kendall and started clapping him on his pockets.

"Got anything on you, smart mouth?"

"Sure" Kendall answered sarcastically "loads… Do you really think, I would talk to you like this, if you could actually bust me for anything?!"

After a thorough search Kendall was yanked to his feet, the cuffs were removed and the cops went back to the car.

The small cop pointed at his eyes and then at the boys.

"We're watching you!"

Carlos rolled his eyes.

x-x

The boys looked at each other when the cops left.

"And you could sense that this would be a great day" Carlos said mockingly, looking at Logan.

"Dude" James chimed in "your intuition sucks!"

Despite the unpleasant experience with the cops the boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Well I accomplished my trick in the first try, at least" Logan defended himself.

"Come on" Kendall said rubbing his tender wrists "let's go get some dinner."

x-x

The pizzas were perfect and the guys felt a lot better with food in their bellies. They finished their sodas and left a tip at the booth.

The sun was setting and the sky was a gorgeous mix of red, orange and yellow.

"Wow that's beautiful" Carlos blurted out with a big smile, "almost as good as a rainbow."

"Too bad there ain't no kittens around as well" Logan sniggered.

Carlos punched him in the shoulder.

x-x

"Hey, you guys wanna get some beers?" James suddenly asked. He looked from one to the other while he pulled out his wallet. He flicked the fake ID through his fingers and smiled.

"You still have that?" Kendall asked with a crooked smile.

His mom had found his fake ID long ago, and it had gotten him grounded for a month with no TV, videogames or parties.

Logan shook his head.

"This is a REALLY bad idea, guys! Seriously, we already established that my intuition sucked, so why would we wanna make the day worse?"

"Well we won't" Carlos said "we'll make it better. Let's end the day with a bang."

"I gotta get new friends" Logan thought, but followed the others to the liquor store anyways.

x-x

The guys were sitting in the park, with a small army of empty bottles and cans around them. Logan was half asleep on the bench after his share of the beers. Carlos got up and clapped his helmet.

"I'm jus' ghunna take a whiz" he slurred and left to pee in the dark.

As always when he got a bit drunk James was babbling even more about his looks. Kendall punched him in the arm.

"Shut up, man. We all know you're a looker!"

Kendall grabbed a can of beer and motioned James to get up.

"Go long" he yelled and waited for James to turn around.

He threw the can of beer like a football and James jumped to catch it.

However, the can flew way too high and left the park. It hit something with a loud bump, and they could hear a car shrieking to a halt.

"Oh, that can't be good!" James said in a hushed voice.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" Kendall answered.

Logan had woken up from the noise and he got up to see what was happening. Just as Carlos was returning from the dark, two other people approached the boys as well.

"Well, lookie here!" a deep voice boomed.

James closed his eyes, Kendall hung his head and Logan let himself fall to the bench again. This day could not get any worse! The Tyson cop pushed James and Kendall down on the bench and the small cop motioned Carlos to sit as well.

"So can I please see some ID?" The small cop demanded with an evil smile.

"Look" Kendall tried "we obviously don't have any, so why not just yell at us for a while and then send us home to bed?"

The cops looked at each other and then at the boys.

"Nice try, kid" Tyson rasped "not gonna happen, though."

The huge man looked at the young boys and cracked his knuckles.

"You're coming with us to the station!"

Logan started shaking with fear. No, this couldn't be happening! Tyson-cop grabbed Carlos by the arm and started tugging. Carlos looked at him cross-eyed, and then doubled over, vomiting all over the cop's shoes and pants. The cop yelled in disgust and smacked Carlos hard on the head.

"Let's go" the other cop announced. He grabbed both James and Kendall by their shirts and pulled them to the car. Logan bowed his head down and followed in silence.

x-x

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos were pushed down some chairs at the police station, and a rookie cop brought Carlos a bottle of water.

"Uuurgh" Carlos huffed "I feel like crap!"

He gulped down the water and instantly threw up on the floor making his friends cringe away.

"God dammit" the huge Tyson cop yelled "not again"

After the vomit had been removed, the Tyson cop made Kendall call his mom.

The boys were waiting in their chairs, stomachs swirling from the alcohol and the fear of Mrs. Knight.

After what seemed like hours the doors to the police station slammed open and Mrs. Knight swooped in.

Despite not being very tall, at this moment she towered over the boys with a furious look in her eyes.

"You boys have some serious explaining to do!" she yelled.

They looked at each other, hearts sinking fast and deep. James actually wondered whether his heart would fall out his left foot. Logan looked at the floor. Carlos tried looking at Mrs. Knight, but didn't succeed for very long before he had to turn to the side and vomit for the third time.

Kendall sighed and looked up at his angry mom.

"Uhm" he started "we just had a _really_ bad day, can't we just not talk about it!"

* * *

**So, indeed a VERY bad day for the guys! Poor Carlos – vomiting sucks! He'll be so hung over tomorrow, haha! I'm not perfectly satisfied with the ending, but couldn't seem to find just the right line to end this with… So, maybe, perhaps an itty-bitty review? **

**X Rikke**


End file.
